Solutions are known in the art of corn stalk machines provided with corn stalk heads comprising pairs of contra-rotating corn stalk rolls, which carry out the harvesting of the cobs.
After taking the cob, in other words after separating the cob from the stalk or stem of the plant, the corn stalk heads break up the stalk.
The breaking up of the stalk serves to allow a subsequent rapid decomposition of the plant. The stalk of the plant is often extremely hard to cut and break up, therefore the corn stalk heads are provided with a plurality of blades, which intersect by rotating. The corn stalk heads of the prior art absorb an elevated cutting power. Moreover, the pieces of stalk can cause the heads to jam, especially when cutting varieties of corn characterised by a particularly thick and hard stem.
Consequently, the corn stalk heads of the prior art require elevated cutting powers and are often subject to jamming. These jams cause considerable damage because it is often necessary to take the heads apart completely and remove the pieces of the stalk that have become stuck, to restore the proper working of the machine.